Dinosaur King episode 9
Dino Snore! is the 9th episode of Dinosaur King, in Series 1. Summary An Ankylosaurus card is activated in an future subway tunnel currently under construction after dirt lands on it, but the dinosaur falls asleep and is covered with more dirt. The loud construction keeps Rex awake all night. He gets more upset when he hears that Max slept perfectly. An argument follows, with Rex accusing Max of being oblivious and clueless, and Max saying Rex is uptight. In the tunnels, the continued construction wakes up Ankylosaurus, sending it running off and scaring away the workers. When the Dino Holder detects the dinosaur's signal in their own town, the D-Team goes to look for it. Meanwhile, the Alpha Gang, already looking, stumbles upon and startles the Ankylosaurus, sending it running off again. While looking for the dinosaur, Max and Zoe agree to go one way after Rex and Ace go another way. At the same time, Dr. Taylor is waiting in line for a big sale day at a major store (looking for dinosaur-themed outdoor camping supplies), but the Ankylosaurus shows up, gets enraged by feedback from a megaphone, causes damage, and then runs off again. Dr. Taylor excitedly follows it. While looking through the sewer system for the dinosaur, Zoe realizes how oblivious Max can be when he says he doesn't smell anything. They spot Ankylosaurus, but the Alpha Gang burst a water pipe in front of them, blocking their path with a gushing stream. Then they notice Dr. Taylor running after the dinosaur. Meanwhile, Rex and Ace board a subway car to look for the dinosaur, but they fall asleep. The subway comes to a jerking halt when it encounters the sleeping Ankylosaurus blocking the tunnel, but it quickly wakes up and attacks the front car, shaking the train and making Rex drop his Dino Holder out the open door. The Alpha Gang arrive on a lever-propelled rail car with speakers blaring loud music. They attack with Tank, but she loses to Ankylosaurus as Rex escapes, then they follow it. Max and Zoe then arrive and find Rex's Dino Holder. Ankylosaurus is trying to sleep again, but the Alpha Gang arrive with their music blaring as loud as ever. They lasso the dinosaur's tail, and it runs away to try and escape the loud noise, towing them along but nearly derailing their cart. It finally gets outside on a subway bridge, but the city noises are just too much for it to handle, and it goes berserk, throwing the Alpha Gang away. Max arrives and throws Rex his Dino Holder, allowing him to summon Ace and, after a tough fight, defeat Ankylosaurus. Looking on from an antenna on a building, the Alpha Gang plummets to the ground after Ursula wishes to be on the ground. In explaining Ankylosaurus' need for peace and quiet, Rex apologizes for calling Max clueless, and Max apologizes for calling Rex uptight. Then, Dr. Taylor runs up with his earlier purchases, and displays them in the backyard when they get back to the house, but Rex finally manages to get some sleep. Battles Ed /Tank vs. Ankylosaurus Ed summons Tank to attack Ankylosaurus. They bash into opposite ends of the subway train, pushing it back and forth. Ace tries to attack Ankylosaurus, but as Rex lost his Dino Holder, he can't summon Ace to full size. Ankylosaurus knocks away Ace, and Rex escapes with him. Zander activates Dino Swing, and Tank charges forward (crushing the subway train flat in the process) and throws Ankylosaurus into the wall. It falls on its back, and Tank stamps on it, but it disappears into the ground. Ed claims victory, but jinxes the battle for calling the outcome too early, and Ankylosaurus strikes from below with Mole Attack! Tank falls on her back, and Ankylosaurus slams her in the stomach with its tail club, defeating her, then leaving. Ankylosaurus wins Rex/Ace vs. Ankylosaurus Ace tries to attack Ankylosaurus again, but is thrown off. Rex gets his Dino Holder back from Max, and summons Ace full size to battle. He attacks, but Ankylosaurus hits him with its tail, knocks him off the bridge. It then jumps down to continue the fight. It lunges forward and rams into Ace several times, but Ace jumps to the side and flips Ankylosaurus over, stomping on it, but it disappears into the ground. It hits Ace with Mole Attack, then prepares to finish the battle. Just in time, Ace uses Cyclone, charging forward and knocking Ankylosaurus into the air, which defeats it after it crashes into the ground. Rex/Ace wins Quotes (the Alpha Gang are walking through the subway tunnels, looking for the dinosaur) -Ursula: "I don't like it down here. Are you sure we're in the right place?" -Zander: "According to Dr. Z, an Ankylosaurus was detected right in this area." -Ursula: "Oh, that's comforting. You mean the same man who blows up his own laboratory every other week?" -Zander & Ed: "Yep, that's our fearless leader!" (the Alpha Gang is stuck in an antenna on top of a building) -Ursula: "Those brats captured Ankylosaurus, and we're stuck with a bird's eye view! That was supposed to be our dinosaur! I wish we were back on the ground!" -Zander: "Ursula…" -Ursula: "What do you have to say?" (antenna breaks, sending the Alpha Gang plummeting to the ground) -Zander: "Be careful what you wish for!" New Cards *Ankylosaurus dinosaur card *Mole Attack move card Trivia *The Alpha Gang already knew what kind of dinosaur had appeared before they encountered it. They say Dr. Z told them, but it isn't clear how he could have figured it out—he can only determine where a dinosaur has appeared, not what type it is (perhaps maybe he saw it on the screen or a dub error). *In the Alpha Gang's battle with Ankylosaurus, even though Ed summons Tank, Zander is the one to have her use Dino Swing. *When Rex calls Ace back after the battle with Ankylosaurus, it accidentally shows a Water Move card. *This is the first episode that Max does not summon Chomp. Videos Navigation Category:Dinosaur King episodes Category:Anime